A vehicle hybrid drive device is known that has an EV (electric vehicle) running mode enabling a vehicle to run only with a second rotating machine used as a drive power source while an engine is disconnected from a drive power transmission path, a series HEV (hybrid electric vehicle) running mode enabling the vehicle to run only with the second rotating machine used as the drive power source while a first rotating machine is rotationally driven to generate electricity by the engine disconnected from the drive power transmission path, and a parallel HEV running mode enabling the vehicle to run with the engine and at least one of the first and second rotating machines used as the drive power sources while the engine is connected to the drive power transmission path, which are selected in accordance with a mode switching condition defined based on at least one of required drive power and vehicle speed (see Patent Document 1).